Master
by spygirl48
Summary: Link has a rare moment of relaxation during his quest, and shares it with Fi. Fi has no idea that her day will end quite differently than it started. Fi/Link.


**This is my first POSTED fanfic, so allow me to apologize ahead of time. I'm not finished with the game, so if some things aren't accurate, this is just a warning. I feel absolutely awful for actually posting this piece of embarrassment, but I decided I would actually write something. Don't be all freaked out because I'm a first-timer, I actually write somewhat well in my opinion, and in my friends' opinion. If there's any spelling/grammar errors it's just because I'm a sucky proof reader. Reviews plz?**

Link's blue eyes followed the dark shape of his loftwing as it rode the wind banks above him. Every now and then it would beat its wings and gain altitude, and equally often it would dive, gliding on its speed for a few minutes. The breeze was warm, practically silent. The only audible sound was the faint echo of the large bird's crowing.

The knight in training tried to enjoy this beautiful weather, but too often found himself wondering how he would continue on his quest. Sometimes he thought the goddess a bit crazy for sending him on this journey. The slightest thoughts would remind him of his stresses, and Link was unable to find many things that kept him relaxed.

However, feeling somewhat giddy was inevitable. Here he was, on a floating island, miles away from anything that could attack him or his friends. He let his legs swing in the breeze, and fell back onto the soft grass. There was no one within several hundred meters besides him, his loftwing, and his advisor. Suddenly a thought hit him as he thought of his trusty helper.

"Fi?" He called, closing his eyes.

"Yes, Master?" She answered mechanically, floating from the hilt of Link's sword.

"What's it like being inside of a sword?" He asked, barely even thinking. Fi hesitated.

"I suppose it's like being in a very small house." She concluded. "But a bit brighter."

Link nodded, approving of her answer.

"Might I ask why you wanted to know?" She said, her metallic tone sounding curious.

"No reason really." Link shrugged. "Just wondering."

Fi nodded. "Yes, Master." She started to return to the sword, but Link called her back.

"You know, you really don't need to call me 'master.'"

"That is what you are to me, is it not?" Fi was perplexed.

Link shrugged again. "I guess. It still doesn't seem right to me though, for you to go around calling me that. If you're more than a servant to me I see no reason for you to call me your master." Link smiled, sitting up and facing his advisor. He was speaking the truth, he hated having her at his beck and call as if she were under a threat. It was almost as if she was afraid of him.

Fi was silent for a while. To Link, this was such a simple subject, but the idea was completely foreign to the spirit's robotic mind. She continued to try and calculate an answer for several minutes, but was only left with a question. "I am more than a servant. . ." She muttered, leaving just a trace of confusion for Link to answer as she continued to mull over the possible answers.

"Of course you are." Link replied. "Why wouldn't you be?" To his surprise, he had no answer himself. There was no reason he shouldn't see her as just a source of information. For some reason, he thought she was a close friend to him. He realized slowly that she didn't return the feeling.

"I've calculated that since you are my master, I must do as you say, so I shall call you whatever you wish." Fi sounded more certain than before.

"What do you want to call me?" Link asked for no particular reason.

"I am not designed to have desires of my own." Came Fi's simple reply.

Link decided he would fight this. "What if you were? What would I be to you then?"

Fi stopped. The familiar drone of her calculating went silent, causing Link to notice it was even there in the first place. He turned, and was almost shocked to see the look of distress on Fi's face—she looked almost panicky. Link reached out a gloved hand, laying it atop his companion's shoulder. She looked up at him, as if for help.

After a long pause, the computing sounds resumed, and Fi's hesitation was almost audible.

". . . H-hero. . ." Her answer was so quiet Link wasn't sure he'd heard anything. He locked eyes with the shimmering spirit and was confirmed. She had a very human look of admiration, even affection on her face this time.

Link hadn't been expecting what she'd called him. He felt his face heat up. He didn't think he'd meant that much to her. He found himself at a loss for words.

"What would you call me?" Fi asked. She allowed so much emotion to come through her voice, even the robotic tones seemed to fade.

Link thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'm not sure if there's a word for someone like you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Fi sounded panicked, and the mechanical drone began returning to her voice.

"Not at all." Link assured her.

Suddenly Fi hovered closer to her hero, averting her eyes from his face. He smiled softly, and pulled the spirit into his arms the rest of the way. Fi shivered, feeling the first of true emotion wash over her. She pressed her sapphire cheek into the green fabric of Link's tunic. She began feeling a sensation of heat inside her chest, as if her heart was rising in temperature. She began to panic again. She fled from Link's arms, and tried to hide back in the goddess sword, but Link put his hand over the entrance.

"Fi, what's wrong?" He demanded, desperate to help her.

"I—This isn't right. The goddess did not have such things in mind when she created me. I calculate a 96% probability that I am experiencing the emotion known as 'love,'" Fi said 'love' as if it were a tangible object. "There is almost no chance that this will lead to success…" She trailed off. Link was speechless. Finally he pulled Fi back to him, but held her far enough back that he could see her face.

"Sometimes you just have to forget about the odds." Link murmured, holding the spirit with extreme care.

Fi did the unexpected, and let herself relax in her hero's arms, her lips falling onto his. They held onto the moment for as long as they could, letting themselves fall deeper and deeper into the electric embrace. Finally Link ran out of air, and broke the contact. Fi sank down into his arms, tucking her head under his chin, and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"Thank you, Fi." Link uttered into her ear.

"For what?" She sounded confused.

"I'm glad I could be somebody's hero." His voice was barely a whisper. He no longer felt the pressure of the world on his shoulders, only the weight of Fi's head on his chest. He knew the stress would be back in a day's time, but he was content to enjoy the moment. Fi shared in his enjoyment.


End file.
